Kotonoha Aoba
This page is about Kotonoha Aoba song. For information on the CD of the same name, see Kotonoha Aoba. is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! It served as the ending of the first season of the anime, starting from episode 1 and continued for the span of the series. Appearances Wake Up, Girls! Miyagi PR Special Aside from the original anime, 'Kotonoha Aoba' has made no other anime appearances aside from the Miyagi PR Special, where it made a slight cameo, referencing back to the MV performed by WUG in the main square of Sendai. However, it's segment was extremely short. Wake Up, Girls! Aoba Stage Play The song makes an appearance in the stage play, but it does not serve a canon role in the story like other songs such as '7 Girls War' or 'Gokujou Smile' Live The song's main appearances have tended to be in the Live Tours, mostly n the 1st Live Tour, the 2nd Live Tour, the 3rd Live Tour and the just recent 4th Live Tour. Releases The song was originally released as the A-Side of the single 'Kotonoha Aoba' which was released on February 26th 2014. Additionally, with the single and the B-Side, the MV is also included in the limited edition version after a short clip was posted on the Avex Youtube channel in anticipation for the release. The song was then released again in the album 'Wake Up, Best!' Lyrics Romaji= Soko ni aru kanashimi wo shitta kara Aoba ha saku kisetsu ha kawatte mo Nando demo mebaeru chikara wo motteru Namida fuita egao ha hana no you Kotoba ni ha dekinai Tada zutto issho ni iyou Akogare wa ima mo mada yume no tochuu Aoba ga chiri kisetsu ga utsuri yuku Ushinau mono ooi kokoro no oku de Mebuku asa wo shinjite oikaketa Tsumetaite ni iki wo fuki kakete atatameta Aoba wa saku kisetsu wa kawatte mo Nando demo mebaeru chikara wo motteru Namida fuita egao wa hana no you Kotoba ni wa dekinai Tada zutto issho ni iyou |-| Kanji= そこにある かなしみを 知ったから 青葉は咲く 季節はかわっても 何度でも芽生える ちからを持ってる 涙ふいた笑顔は花のよう 言葉にはできない ただずっと 一緒にいよう 憧れは 今もまだ 夢の途中 青葉が散り 季節が移りゆく うしなうもの多い こころの奥で 芽吹く朝を 信じて追いかけた つめたい手に息をふきかけて あたためた 青葉は咲く 季節はかわっても 何度でも芽生える ちからを持ってる 涙ふいた笑顔は花のよう 言葉にはできない ただずっと 一緒にいよう |-| English= Singing a little tune, we walked together That is our hopes tied together I would say that this beautiful street is not simple-minded Because I knew about the sadness of that place Green leaves blooms, and no matter how the season changes It still waits and sprouts as many times as it could Wipe away your tears, and your smile looks like a flower Don't say anything now Because it is enough as long as we together Those moments when we danced even on the streets We danced happily and laughed about it I liked it so I started off, and I will never give up That vision is still in the middle of a dream Green leaves scatters on the floor, and time passes I've lost many things from deep inside my heart Follow and believe in the morning of sprouting I felt warm as I breathed out towards my cold hands I can't say "Do your best" easily Words and green leaves shimmer together Green leaves blooms, and no matter how the season changes It still waits and sprouts as many times as it could Wipe away your tears, and your smile looks like a flower Don't say anything now Because it is enough as long as we together Trivia Within the canon anime series, this is so far the only the ED that has not made a canonical appearance in any of the series. 'Shizuku no Kanmuri' was shown as a released single in it's respective anime, 'Shoujo Koukyoukyoku' was shown as a final performance song and also as an entry in the Idol Festival and 'Beyond the Bottom' was shown as a final entry in the Idol Festival. Videos Trivia Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!